Que asi sea
by ForeverSerena
Summary: Un amor que creia seguro, el destino le juega una mala pasada a Darien, ¿lograra que su esposa se enamore de el? Gracias por leer mi historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

La noche era maravillosa, la Luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las pequeñas estrellas que se incrustaban en el cielo cual diamantes complementaban el majestuoso cuadro que se dibujaba ante sus ojos, sin embargo ni la luna, ni las estrellas podían llen

Hola a todas:

Estoy muy emocionada por que acabo de finalizar el primer capitulo de mi finc y algunas de ustedes comprenderán lo que siento en estos momento, debo aclarar que los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a mi si no a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, así que Naoko no seas envidiosa y préstamelos un ratito.

Espero que me sigan a lo largo de mi 1er. Finc

**Capitulo 1**

** Tu Perfume**

La noche era maravillosa, la Luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las pequeñas estrellas que se incrustaban en el cielo cual diamantes complementaban el majestuoso cuadro que se dibujaba ante sus ojos, sin embargo ni la luna, ni las estrellas podían llenar el vacío que sentía en esos momentos, a pesar de ser un científico e investigador muy famoso **Darien Chiba** se sentía completamente solo, sabía que algo le faltaba y sabía perfectamente a que se debía y aunque había coleccionado varias conquistas a sus 25 años no había podido encontrar el amor, ni siquiera sabía si realmente creía en el, o ¿acaso esperaba la llegada de la mujer que realmente pudiera robarle el corazón con tan solo mirarla?.

-Darien, creo que aun eres demasiado infantil, mira que creer en encontrar a tu alma gemela en una noche así es demasiado ¿no crees?, el joven de los ojos de un azul profundo, capaces de derretir a cualquier mujer se levanto del césped dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-oye Darien ¿Estas listo? Es hora de irnos Raye y las demás nos esperan en el auto.

-Ya voy **Seiya**, no puedes dejarme en paz, solo por un momento.

-Lo siento sabes que eso es imposible, anda apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a la recepción, el Dr. **Tsukino** nos espera.

- ya voy, ya voy, estas peor que mi madre.

Los chicos sacudieron un poco sus sacos y caminaron directo a la limousine que los esperaba.

-Buenas noches Chicas, gusto en verlas de nuevo, dijo el joven de cabellos azabaches con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Si ya sabemos que no somos santo de tu devoción (N.A. expresión utilizada en México para expresar que alguien no nos cae tan bien jeje) dijo la chica de cabellos negros a su ahora acompañante.

-Bueno al menos están conciente de ello y creo que eso ya es ventaja ¿no te parece?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que cuando quieres ser odioso lo haces perfectamente bien?

-**Raye**, Darien podríamos pasar la velada en paz, ¿por favor? Exclamo **Amy, **juntando sus manos en señal de plegaria.—Amy tiene razón, no creen que ya es tiempo de superar lo que paso entre ustedes, creo que ya pasaron 3 años de eso y siguen comportándose como unos niños, con esto **Lita** finalizo de un solo golpe la discusión que se suscitaba en esos momentos y un silencio incomodo se adueño de todos los ocupantes del automóvil.

-Se puede saber ¿Cuál es el misterio que encierra esta velada?

-Si es verdad, Seiya nos comento algo a **Taiki **y ami pero no concreto nada y dijo claramente que era un secreto.—Si, nos dijo eso cuando ya había terminado de contarnos todo, **Yaten ** y Taiki comenzaron a reír, mientras Darien miraba con ojos de fusil a Seiya.

-Te dije claramente que no lo comentaras con nadie, además de que todavía no es algo seguro, Vaya ni siquiera en ti puedo confiar ya. –Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación- por supuesto que es una afirmación.

-Pero que puede ser tan importante como para que te pongas así.—Estoy nervioso eso es todo Amy por favor no me hagan caso.

-Joven Darien estamos a punto de llegar a la cas del Dr. Tsukino.

-Gracias George, puedes dejarnos en la entrada y retirarte a casa yo te avisare a que hora regreses por nosotros.

-Si joven Darien.

Y sin más llegaron a la recepción que el Dr. Tsukino ofrecía en honor a su hija, ya que pronto contraería matrimonio con uno de los hombres más poderosos del condado, un hombre que se había ganado fama de tener buenas habilidades para los negocios, el joven **Netfly Yagami.**

Darien y sus acompañantes entraron al lugar quedándose maravillados con lo esplendoroso que lucia, pues la decoración además de ser sencilla era realmente elegante, y claramente enmarcaba el por que de tan espectacular recepción.

-Buenas noches joven Darien. –Buenas noches Dr. Tsukino es un honor el que me reciba en su casa. –Vamos no seas tan formal conmigo o ¿acaso no somos compañeros de trabajo?—Si señor pero usted es mi jefe y eso jamás puedo pasarlo desapercibido.—los dos hombres comenzaron a reír y se abrazaron efusivamente, pues hacia dos meses que Darien se encontraba fuera de la ciudad haciendo unas investigaciones que su jefe le había encomendado.

** Flash Back**

_-Dr. Tsukino, me ah mandado a llamar._

_-Si Darien pasa por favor, cierra la puerta._

_El Dr. Tenia el reflejo de la preocupación en su rostro y esto no paso desapercibido para el joven que estaba frente a el, quien lo miraba mas expectante que nunca._

_-Darien necesito de tu colaboración se que lo que te voy a pedir puede ser peligroso, pero necesito de alguien capas para realizar una investigación muy importante._

_-Dr. Sabe que siempre estaré dispuesto a colaborar con usted, pero no puedo negarle que el verle así me tiene algo inquieto._

_-Darien la situación es alarmante se nos ah informado que en uno de los distritos de Sapporo surgió un caso de Ántrax y la población se ah alarmado, el gobierno mando ah evacuar a las personas mas cercanas al área de infección, y aun no sabemos con certeza si se trato de otro ataque o el ambiente realmente está contaminado. Se que es cruel de mi parte hacerte está petición pero eres de lo mejor que tenemos en Tokio, pero por favor considera lo que te estoy pidiendo y si lo aceptas cuídate mucho._

_-Dr. Tsukino, no tengo nada que pensar acepto partir eh investigar lo que pasa en Sapporo._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Me alegra tanto verte hijo, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Gracias Dr. Pero no creo que sea para tanto, logramos erradicar con éxito la infección y logramos confirmar que se trataba de un ataque, gracias a dios la población no estaba en peligro. (N.A. tan modesto como siempre, por eso te amo secretamente mamo).

-Bueno pero no creo que este lugar sea el apropiado para una plática como esta ¿no te parece?

-Tiene razón y eh sido un maleducado, es que me ah dado tanto gusto verle de nuevo, le presento a mi hermano Seiya y su acompañante Lita Kino, Yaten y Taiki Kou amigos de infancia y sus novias Amy Misuno y Mina Aino.

-Mucho gusto, dijeron al unísono los jóvenes mientras cada uno esperaba su turno para saludar con un apretón de manos al organizador del evento.

-hum hum, interrumpió una chica de cabellos negros.

-Ah si se me olvidaba ella es Raye Hino, quien me ah echo el "favor" de acompañarme esta noche.

-Los ojos de la chica destellaban chispas de fuego ante el comentario sarcástico de Darien, pues a pesar de que ya nada había entre ellos, ella aun lo seguía amando, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo y era verdad que le dolía que Darien se refiriera a ella de un modo tan despectivo.

-Mucho gusto señorita, tomando levemente la mano de la chica el Dr. deposito un suave beso en el dorso de la joven, logrando que esta se sonrojara para el asombro de los ahí presentes.—El gusto es mío, respondió por fin la chica.

El sonido de una orquesta interrumpió aquel bochornoso suceso, algunas parejas hicieron gala de sus saberes en el arte del baile entre ellos el hermano de Darien y sus acompañantes, sin embargo Darien se limito a tomar un copa de Champagne y observar lo acontecido en el baile, mientras disfrutaba de la velada el aroma dulce de un perfume lo sedujo sobremanera, sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguir el aroma a fresas que se desprendía de algún lugar, pero no sabia exactamente por que sus pies respondían ante el llamado de tan embriagante aroma, de pronto la imagen de una hermosa joven se poso ante sus ojos, una joven de cabellos rubios y blanca piel permanecía parada al lado de una fuente, Darien se acerco lentamente cual felino al acecho de su presa, pero paro en seco al notar que unas lagrimas rodaban por la suave piel de la chica.

Ella se seco las lagrimas y se paro de golpe y sin que Darien pudiera reaccionar la chica pronto quedo frente a el y se sonrojo por la manera en que el la miraba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Pregunto sin mucho afán la chica.

-No gracias estoy bien, fue lo único que logro contestar, pues se encontraba en una especie de letargo, lo cual la chica noto rápidamente.

-Me llamo Darien, Darien Chiba, el joven de profundos ojos azules estiro su mano en señal de saludo.—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, ahora si no te importa necesito regresar a la recepción, con permiso. La chica se dio la media vuelta dejando a Darien confundido, emocionado y un poco temeroso por lo que había pasado, y no reparo en el apellido de la mujer que había logrado por primera vez tal reacción en el, acaso eso era amor a primera vista, estaba perplejo, jamás en su vida había experimentado tal sensación, pero, dios esa chica si que era hermosa, no solo físicamente si no que el dejo de tristeza en su mirada lo cautivo por completo, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que unos ojos negros lo habían visto todo y que además estaban impregnados de odio, dolor, celos, rabia, pero sobre todo temor al saberse despojada de lo que mas amaba.

Lo logre por fin comencé mi finc, y por fin finalice el primer capitulo, así que no sean malas dejen sus reviews y critiquen todo lo que puedan para que pueda mejorar en esto, no sean malas(os), espero les haya gustado el inicio de mi historia; espero terminar pronto el capitulo 2 y subirlo, y a todos de antemano gracias por leer esta historia que eh preparado con cariño para ustedes.

Lamento informales chicas que are sufrir un poco a nuestro amado mamo ya que Serena nuestra tierna Serena sea convertido en una mujer fría, pero no me odien por eso que al final tendrá su recompensa.

Saludos ForeverSerena.


	2. Chapter 2 Un encuentro inesperado

Hola de nuevo: como era un ahistoria que ya tenia mas o menos planeada, pudo terminar pronto el 2 capitulo espero lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo eh disfrutarlo al escribirlo.

Que lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus Reviews todo es bien recibido.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Un encuentro Inesperado**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Darien vio por primera vez a Serena y por mas que quería no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su aroma seguía en el, y necesitaba verle de nuevo, pero ¿en donde podía encontrarla? Solo le había mencionado su nombre, era lo único que sabia de ella, -demonios, la dejaste ir sin preguntarle nada mas, como lograras verla,- se reprochaba una y otra vez, como encontrar a la mujer que lo había embrujado con tan solo un perfume si no sabia nada de ella, solo su nombre, -diablos.

La noche estaba avanzada ya y el no podía cerrar los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia se olvidaría de ella y lo que mas quería era tener la imagen de esa dulce niña, que le había robado el corazón; Sin embargo el cansancio termino por vencerlo y pronto se quedo dormido.

xxx--xxx

Serena se levanto de su cama sin muchas ganas, las ojeras de sus ojos eran fieles testigos de la velada anterior, la fiesta en casa de su amiga Molly se había extendido hasta entradas horas de la noche y no se percato de la hora hasta el momento en que llego a su casa, pues su padre la esperaba despierto y le reto por llegar a las 4 de la mañana cuando debió estar en casa a las 12, se llevo tremendo regaño y además de eso un castigo , sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a su baño y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua tibia; deslizo suavemente su bata de dormir sobre su piel hasta que finalmente quedo a sus pies y despacio introdujo su cuerpo desnudo sobre la tina de baño y pronto pudo sentirse relajada y disfruto de su "ritual de baño" como solía llamarlo su hermana.

-Buen día señorita serena..-la voz de una chica de cabellos plateados la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buen día Diana estoy en el baño salgo en un momento, puedes prepararme la ropa por favor. Y deja de decirme señorita ya habíamos hablado de eso- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-Si señorita, perdón, Serena - contesto la chica tapándose la boca con sus manos.-, tu padre me ah pedido que te recuerde que debes estar temprano en casa ya que hoy vendrán a cenar los padres del joven Netfly.

-Esta bien..- contesto Serena con un tono triste, lo que Diana no pudo pasar desapercibido.

-¿Serena te ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-Sabes que antes que ser tu Dama de compañía soy tu amiga.

-Lo se Diana gracias- contesto la chica dejando ver una linda sonrisa.-pero en verdad no tengo nada es más ¿me has traído el desayuno por que muero de hambre?

-Hay señorita no cambia.—Diana hablo en voz baja por lo que Serena pudo darse cuenta.—

-Has dicho algo Diana.

- No nada que eh dejado el desayuno en el balcón como siempre. –concluyo la chica mas roja que un tomate al saberse descubierta.

xxx--xxx

-Buen día. Dijo un joven de Bata blanca a la recepcionista del lugar.

-Buen día Dr. Chiba.

-ah habido algo relevante.

-No Dr. Todo está tranquilo el día de hoy.

-Muy bien estaré en mi consultorio por si me necesitan.—Dio unos cuantos pasos y retrocedió para hacer una ultima pregunta a su interlocutora. -¿El Dr. Tsukino ah llegado ya?.

-Si Dr. Tubo una cirugía hace unas horas me imagino que debe estar en su consultorio.

-Muchas gracias..- y sin hacer mas alarde se retiro a su consultorio.

xxx--xxx

Una chica de cabellos rubios viajaba sola en su coche deportivo; ser la hija del neurólogo mas famoso del país además de ser el director del hospital mas importante tenia sus beneficios y prueba de ello era el mercedes Benz que la joven conducía, rondaba un edificio de oficinas muy importante, se detuvo al reconocer al joven que descendía de su auto, un jaguar plateado majestuoso, miro atenta y solo pudo suspirar, para después dejar que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Solo así puedo estar cerca de ti, dios mío ayúdame con esto, no creo ser tan fuerte como para soportarlo. –La chica imploro dejando que su llanto se hiciera mas profundo.

Después de permanecer ahí unos momentos, seco sus lágrimas acomodo un poco su cabello y se coloco unas gafas obscuras, para disimular la hinchazón que ese llanto había provocado en sus lindos ojos azules.

-Bueno creo que ya estuvo bien de tristezas iré a ver a mi padre al hospital seguro le dará gusto verme, además necesito un respiro y su perdón claro está, si quiero salir con Molly otra vez y veré si lo convenzo de comer conmigo. Se dijo para si misma la rubia y se puso en marcha.

xxx--xxx

Darien toco a la puerta del Dr.Tsukino

-Pase

-buen día Dr.

-a Darien eres tu, pero que haces aquí te di unas vacaciones para que lo pasaras con tu familia debieron extrañarte mucho y mas sabiendo lo peligroso de tu viaje.

-Lo siento Dr. Pero el deber me llama y pues no me siento muy a gusto sabiendo que aquí hay mucho que hacer, y creo que una semana de descanso es mas que suficiente.

-pero tu no cambias Darien, acaso no hay alguien que pueda distraerte un poco por ejemplo alguna chica.

Darien bajo su mirada- no Dr. A decir verdad no lo hay y creo que soy un romántico pues aun espero encontrar a la mujer ideal.

-Creo que eso lo esperamos todos, aunque en eso te llevo ventaja pues llevo 30 años de casado y no me canso de amar cada día a mi bella esposa.

En esos momentos la plática fue interrumpida de un golpe pues una joven abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-Serena hija pero que milagro que haces por aquí.

-Lo siento padre no pensé que estuvieras ocupado.- contesto la joven cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Darien observaba de pies a cabeza a la joven y no lo podía creer era ella, esa mujer estaba nuevamente ante el y acaso había escuchado bien, era la hija de nada mas y nada menos que su jefe y mentor, debía ser una broma, si eso era, pero al reconocer aquel aroma no queda mas duda, era ella.

-Tu, que haces aquí.- Serena se dirigió a Darien con un tono despectivo y el por fin pudo reaccionar, levantándose de su silla para recibir a la chica como el caballero que es.

-Pero ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- agrego sorprendido el padre de la chica.

-Eh, si eso creo.- Confirmo la chica y se sonrojo al pensar que Darien la delataría, pues el estado en el que la conoció no fue el más apropiado, además de que su padre sospecharía de algo si se enteraba que el día del evento estaba llorando.

Darien noto rápidamente la actitud de Serena y contesto- Si la vi unos momentos junto a la mesa de bocadillos, y fue gracias a ella que pude encontrar el baño, pero tal fue mi despiste que no me percate del parentesco a pesar de que su hija me dijo su nombre.

Serena respiro y con una sonrisa agradeció el gesto del chico y por primera vez lo pudo observar con detenimiento, su vestimenta era impecable a pesar de llevar esa típica bata blanca, sus ojos eran azules y profundos, su piel apiñonada y un cabello negro azabache sedoso, realmente era un chico muy atractivo.

-Bueno creo que ya no tengo que presentarlos nuevamente, Serena el joven Darien es Dr. En este hospital y además es nuestro investigador estrella del departamento de Epidemiología.

-Vaya, pues mucho gusto de nuevo, contesto la chica extendiendo su mano.

Darien estrecho nuevamente la mano de ella, y al contacto sintió como si muchas descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo lo que Serena noto rápidamente y coquetamente le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-Me puede devolver mi mano, por favor.

-Lo siento, -Darien soltó rápidamente la mano de Serena, sonrojándose mucho por lo sucedido, ella lo pudo notar y sonrío pues si algo le fascinaba era sentirse el centro de atención.

-hum, hum, - un padre celoso tosía para que su hija y su Dr. estrella pudieran prestarle un poco de atención a el.

-Perdón padre eh venido a secuestrarte y no espero un no como respuesta.- dijo la rubia sentándose en las piernas de su padre.

-Y a donde me piensa usted llevar señorita, si no mal recuerdo usted esta castigada.

-yo solo quería llevarte a comer, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos, además necesito hacer meritos para que me perdones, así que espero que el joven Darien coopere conmigo y se haga responsable un poco del hospital mientras tu disfrutas de la agradable compañía de tu hija, la mas bonita, divertida, etc, etc,.

El Dr. Tsukino sonrío ante la inocencia de su hija y acepto gustoso la invitación. Darien por su parte observaba atento la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, el cariño entre padre e hija era innegable, y era obvio que sus ojos prestaban más atención a la bella chica de ojos azules.

-Bien Darien creo que no tengo mas remedio que dejarte solo unos momentos, espero no te moleste.

-No, para nada.- dijo el joven, aunque pedía a gritos ser invitado a tan exclusiva reunión.

-Pero, que te parece si mejor nos acompañas.- completo el Dr. Tsukino como si estuviera leyendo la mente del chico.- creo que a Serena le hará bien relacionarse con jóvenes cultos y responsables, capaces de distinguir lo que quieren- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a su hija en señal de reproche.

-No, no creo que quiera acompañarnos.- Serena se adelanto a Darien quien estaba dispuesto a negar la invitación para permitir que padre e hija disfrutaran de su mutua compañía; Pero al notar la molestia de la chica, Darien acepto gustoso la invitación, y lo hizo solo para molestarla (N.A. huy si que sacrificado, si de eso pedía su limosna. Hay mamo que voy a hacer contigo), lo que le sorprendió mucho pues pocas veces solía ser tan impulsivo y pudo notar que a la chica no le había echo mucha gracia, pues una mueca de desaprobación se asomaba en su boca, lo que le agrado, aunque no entendía por que.

-Bien pues no se diga mas vayamos a comer.- Finalizo el Dr. Tsukino.

Antes de salir del consultorio Kenji Tsukino pidió a Serena y a Darien que se adelantaran al coche pues el dejaría algunos expedientes y daría unas sencillas indicaciones a sus subordinados mientras se ausentaba por unos momentos.

-Vaya, si que es una sorpresa, tu hija del Dr. Tsukino- comento Darien con un dejo de presunción en su voz. ¿no te parece que eres demasiado común, como para ser la hija del Dr. Mas famoso de Tokio?

-Pues aunque te parezca difícil de creer soy su hija y tal parece que tendré que soportarte por unos momentos, ya que no tuviste el valor de decir que no a la invitación que te hizo mi padre, a pesar de la indirecta que te hice.

-vaya, vaya, la tierna señorita a sacado sus garras, y si, me declaro culpable de querer estar contigo, pues hace días que anhelaba encontrarte.- y esto ultimo lo dijo al oído de Serena quien por el comentario paro en seco y se sonrojo demasiado y sin explicación alguna, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y un nerviosismo espantoso la recorrió al Sentir a Darien tan cerca de ella. Pero sin perder la cordura se alejo de el y sacando la lengua contesto.

-Pues para mi tu presencia no es necesaria y tus bajos truquitos de seducción no funcionan conmigo, lo siento (N.A. Serena si que esta loca mira que no arrojarse a los brazos de mamo mientras le decía eso al oído, yo me muero).

-Pero de que te quejas, si tu fuiste la primera que comenzó o debo recordarte que fuiste tu quien me coqueteo hace unos momentos y lo has hecho descaradamente enfrente de tu padre, debo recordarte que es mi jefe.

-Bien, lo acepto, era solo diversión, en estos últimos días me eh muerto de aburrimiento pero creo que ya encontré con quien jugar. Serena se paro muy seductora frente a Darien quien se quedo helado por un instante al sentir el tibio aliento de la chica sobre su rostro, trago saliva para aclarar su garganta pues la estreches de sus cuerpos era pequeñísima, Serena sonrío, sabiéndose vencedora de ese primer encuentro, se alejo de el un poco y en señal de tregua extendió su mano.

- Te parece si solo por hoy dejemos las cosas así y disfrutemos de una linda comida, prometo no molestarte otra vez.- la chica hizo una mueca de niña chiquita, gesto que volvió loco a Darien quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla en ese mismo instante; nuevamente tomo aire y contesto:

–Esta bien me parece un trato justo, con una condición.

-No me agradan las condiciones, pero lo Hare solo por que no me has delatado con mi padre, entonces ¿Cuál es tu condición?

-que tengas una cita conmigo.

-y tener que soportarte otro día mas, no, ni loca.

-un momento, por que no quieres que tu padre se entere que esa noche estabas llorando, ¿acaso ocultas algo? Y debe ser muy grave, eso suena interesante muy interesante. Darien tomaba su barbilla analizando la situación como quien trata de resolver el más complejo de los ejercicios matemáticos.

-eres un chantajista, eres un odioso ¿lo sabias?, Serena se molesto al darse cuenta que solita se había descubierto ante Darien.

-si, me lo han dicho en un par de ocasiones, y entonces ¿cual es tu respuesta?

-si no me queda otro remedio que pagar por tu silencio, esta bien acepto.

-entonces es una cita..- dijo Darien victorioso, aunque no le agradaba del todo que la chica hubiera aceptado solo para que el guardara su secreto, pero ya tendría tiempo para saber mas de ella, además esa oportunidad no tenia que desperdiciarla, esta vez no.

-trato echo, paso por ti a tu casa como a eso de las 8 ¿te parece bien?

-tengo otra opción.- contesto la chica, con cara de pocos amigos.

Con esto daban por terminada la conversación, pues el padre de Serena se aproximaba los dos jóvenes abordaron el auto y en unos momentos el Dr. Tsukino los alcanzo, y pudo notar en el aire un poco de tensión.

– ¿se encuentran bien?.

-Si papá todo bien, el Dr. Chiba me comentaba sobre sus investigaciones

-Muy bien entonces, ¿A dónde llevaras a este viejo a comer?

-Pues me gustaría llevarte a mi lugar favorito, es un lugar sencillo, pero la comida es de lo mejor, ¿te parece?.

-Lo que tú digas. –Contesto el Dr. Mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hija.

Serena miro fijamente a Darien por el espejo retrovisor, quien al sentir la mirada de la chica sonrío emocionado pues aquella mujer ya no era ninguna desconocida, y por si fuera poco pronto podría saber un poco mas acerca de ella, de eso no había ninguna duda y no descansaría hasta conquistarla.

* * *

Hola chicas tratare de ser breve en contestarles y espero me sigan mandado sus Reviews y me comente que tal va mi historia va...

**Isis Janet:** Debo agradecrte por ser la primera en dejar tu review, gracias por los comentarios que por supuesto tome en cuenta, espero que hayas disfrutado de este 2 capitulo y sigue criticandola para que yo pueda mejorar.

**UsakoSuyi: **Aunque suene muy exagerada me declaro fan tuya, me encanta leer tus historias y espero que tu sigas la mia, gracias por el consejo y tenias razon apenas eh leido dos capitulos de Ni muerta, ni Casada y me eh reido sobre manera, terminare de leer el libro y nuevamente gracias.

**Annyfansailormoon: **Mi niña no seas desesperada si, te dejare en suspenso otro poquito, y la pobre de Raye sera mi antagonista pero no por mucho tiempo, es todo lo que te puedo adelantar. Saludos y espero tus comentarios nuevamente.

**Pinkymex: **La verdad es que yo tambien soy fan de las historias Rositas, pero soy de mente abierta y lo que me entretenga esta bien, gracias por tu patadita de la buena suerte

**HeHra:** que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te siga gustando y que lo disfrutes.

Bueno es todo por hoy, ah y quiero pedir una disculpa a mi amado Daniel (Darien), es que no le habia comentado que esta escribiendo un finc, y lo peor es que estoy utilizando su lap para ello, asi que ustedes sabran la curiosidad mato al gato y que lo lee, y pues se puso celoso por que creyo que Darien si existia y es que como no le gusta el anime ni se imagino que se tratara de los personajes de Sailor Moon y pues ahi me tienen explicandole todo, al fin lo convenci y pues ustedes saben los metodos de convencimiento que tenemos nosotras las mujeres, jejeje, besos amor se que vas a leer esto por que lo has prometido Te amo.


	3. Chapter 3 Un amor secreto

Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, solo uno me pertenece, Mamo, ese si es solo mío aunque sea en mi sueños, y que difícil es despertar T.T.

Y con ustedes el capitulo 3.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Un amor Secreto**

La noche había llegado y Serena se oponía a salir de su cuarto, maldita la hora en que lo conoció, maldito todo, a la mierda, nadie se interesaba en ella o en sus sentimientos, su padre siempre en el hospital y su madre, bueno que se podía decir de ella, una relación muy intima no tenían, Diana se preocupaba mas por ella que todos los habitantes de esa casa, como deseaba desaparecer de allí sin dejar rastro, pero es que no podía, su corazón lo seguía, parecía una rata siguiendo la flauta de hamelin y sabia que eso la llevaría a su perdición.

De momentos sentía nauseas al saber que la boda estaba mas cerca de lo que ella imaginaba, dos semanas de agonía, ¿solo dos?, puta madre pero su agonía duraría siempre pues el seria parte de la familia y es mas seria su cuñado, odiaba a su hermana en secreto, pero ella era solo una niña, Netfly se lo había dicho en mas de una ocasión, el solo la veía como a su hermana menor, pero que demonios, si el la había besado ya en dos ocasiones, y no creia que la hubiera visto como niña en esos momentos, ya que una carpa de circo hizo acto de presencia en los pantalones del chico, ¿a que jugaba?, que le dolía mas, sentir que defraudaba a su hermana por amar al hombre que pronto se casaría con ella o saberse el juguete de el.

Pronto las lagrimas se apoderaron nuevamente de los ojos de Serena, si que dolía, ¿que acaso nadie la tomaba en serio?

-Serena estas lista, tu padre quiere que bajes en este instante.- la voz de su madre la aparto de sus pensamientos.

-como jodes madre.- pensó la rubia.- si ya voy solo un momento por favor.

Serena se limpio el rostro y nuevamente maquillo sus ojos, un poco de corrector para ocultar las ojeras, brillo en sus labios y listo, la hora había llegado tendría que bajar y retomar su actuación de muñeca de plástico y evitar las miradas de Netfly, si es que acaso podía, ¿podría?.

Muy despacio bajo las escaleras, su padre transformado en un pingüino, y su madre como toda una "dama", que mas podía ser ella, su hermano Nicholas tan elegante y apuesto como siempre y su hermana parecía una muñeca, elegante, sofisticada, tan mona ella, solo faltaba colocarla en medio de un pastel de bodas.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica al imaginar a su odiosa hermana mayor adornando el centro de un pastel.- Vaya, su ratón estaba mas que creativo esa noche. Pensó la rubia.

-Buenas noches princesa.-Saludo su padre al verla.

-Buenas noches papa, madre. Se acerco a ellos y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de sus progenitores.

-Vaya, veo que te has dignado a deleitarnos con tu presencia, pensé que nuevamente arruinarías todo como es tu costumbre, pues al saberte la consentida de papi haces lo que se te pega la regalada gana. Comento la mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Tsukino, la envidia que sentía por Serena era mas que evidente.

-Luna, deja a tu hermana en paz, como puedes hablarle así cuando ah sido ella quien por petición tuya, ah dedicado cada uno de sus ratos libres para planear tu boda. Kenji Tsukino defendió de inmediato a la más joven de los Tsukino.

Serena solo se limito a sonreír, pues si no lo hacia dejaría al descubierto las intenciones de freír viva a su hermana, era mas amarga que las mismísimas hojas de ajenjo.

-No importa papá, hace años que eh aprendido a sobrellevarla y a profesarle el mismo amor que ella me tiene. Con esto Serena dio semejante cachetada de guante blanco a su adorada hermanita.

-Bueno, bueno calmemos los ánimos un poco ¿quieren?, no quiero terminar de réferi nuevamente, la ultima vez que lo hice termine en el suelo y escupiendo sangre.- comento Nicholas con el solo fin de apaciguar el ambiente y lo logro pues el tono en que lo dijo hizo que los ahí presentes rompieran a carcajadas, bueno a acepción de uno de los miembros de la familia pues el complejo de Limón que tenia no la dejaba.

En esos momentos el timbre de la puerta sonó como preludio de la espantosa noche que le esperaba a Serena.

Doris la chica de servicio abrió rápidamente la puerta, y ahí estaban los padres del feliz novio, una mujer de cabellos entre cobrizos y castaños hacia su aparición, su aspecto era elegante a primera vista, pero después de observarla con detenimiento su apariencia distaba de lo elegante, parecía mas bien una mala broma de su estilista, en fin, la mujer se pavoneaba como pavo real, pues era mas que obvio que el matrimonio Yagami-Tsukino era definitivamente lo que su familia necesitaba para integrarse al mejor circulo social de Tokio, todo lo contrario al padre del chico que por su seriedad parecía como si estuviera entrando al funeral de su hijo.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Saludo con algarabía la Sr. Yagami

-Buenas noches Sra. Akane, es un placer tenerlos por acá.-contesto solemne el Sr. Tsukino.

-El placer es nuestro.- contesto la Sra. Yagami que por los ojos que envío al Sr. Tsukino parecía como si se lo quisiera comer de un solo bocado. Era bien sabido que la mama de Netfly era una mujer "demasiado alegre" y en exceso cuando hombres atractivos se encontraban en el mismo cuarto que ella.

-Buenas noches Sr. Tomoe.- El Sr. Tsukino extendió su mano blanca, para estrechar la de su futuro consuegro, quien se veía más que apenado por la actitud de su adorable esposa.

-Luna, linda buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Sra. Akane, me complace mucho verle de nuevo. El limón (NA. o sea Luna, la hermanita mayor de Serena) saludo más que emocionada.

-Hola amor,- Se dirigió ahora a su amado prometido.

-Hola princesa.- Netfly levanto a su amada por los aires para después depositar un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Serena, sintió desmayarse cuando aquella escena se presento ante sus ojos.

-Bueno por que no pasamos al comedor la muchacha me acaba de informar que la cena esta lista.- Reparo en decir la Sr. Tsukino y Serena le agradeció aquello pues si no salía en ese instante de ese lugar era seguro que devolvería el estomago.

La cena se llevo acabo sin ningún contratiempo, los asistentes estaban mas que animados hablando de la boda, preguntando a Serena todo acerca de lo preparativos, quien con mucho esfuerzo y entereza respondió a cada uno de los cuestionamiento.

En unos minutos la cena quedo terminada y todos pasaron a la sala para tomar un trago y seguir con la platica, Serena se disculpo simulando un tremendo dolor de cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, acción que no paso desapercibida por un chico de ojos marrón y cabello rojizo.

Serena cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer en su cama, su corazón estaba en aquella sala, en el fondo entendía la relación de Netfly y Luna, sin duda eran el uno para el otro la arrogancia de su hermana contrastaba a la perfección con la amabilidad y nobleza de Netfly, pero era injusto que alguien tan frívolo como Luna pudiera amar en verdad a alguien tan guapo, elegante con una voz ronca capaz de erizar la piel de cualquiera, sus ojos marrones, su humildad.- Vaya Serena si no te calmas en estos momentos cometerás la peor locura de tu vida.- se reprocho la chica, pronto se incorporo y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, lo dejo caer en a alfombra y se dirigió al baño para buscar su camisola, se cambio y se dispuso a acomodar su cama para dormir cuando de pronto, la puerta sonó, lo que hizo que la rubia se sobresaltara un poco.

-Serena, soy yo, puedo pasar.- El corazón de la rubia se altero demasiado al reconocer la voz de quien llamaba a su puerta, por un momento dudo en abrir la puerta pero después de recapacitar decidió abrir.

-Netfly, que haces aquí.

-Hola linda solo vine a ver que todo este bien, segura que no necesitas nada. Mientras caminaba para adentrarse al cuarto de Serena.

-Estoy bien solo es un dolor de cabeza, ya eh tomado un par de pastillas y después de dormir un rato se pasara. Sin pensar si quiera cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Netfly caminaba como un oficial inspeccionando una escena de crimen.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunto algo ilusa Serena.

-No, yo solo observaba tu cuarto, y al parecer soy el único que se empeña en verte como una niña, pues hasta tu cuarto es fiel testigo de que de niña ya no tienes nada.- dicho esto el chico se volteo para quedar de frente a la rubia quien se puso roja como tomate y desvío su mirada al piso pues sabia perfectamente que se delataría si lo miraba a los ojos.

-Serena, yo lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, ¿acaso has robado algo?- comento la chica con algo de picardía, para calmar un poco la tensión que se estaba apoderando de aquella situación.

-Creo saber, que me robe. Contesto el pelirrojo acercándose a Serena y tomándola por sorpresa la estrechó por la cintura, se acerco lentamente acotando el espacio entre los dos, Serena por su parte cerro los ojos esperando eso que tanto anhelaba, probar una vez mas los calidos labios de Netfly, pero esta vez seria distinto, esta vez le demostraría que de niña no tenia nada.

Con total frenesí sus labios se unieron en un beso, el cuerpo de la rubia se entumió de pies a cabeza, por su parte Netfly se dejaba llevar por el deseo que tanto tiempo había retenido en su cuerpo, por un momento se olvidaron de todo y se entregaron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro ¿amor?, ¿existía amor realmente?, Serena termino de golpe con el beso y miro a lo ojos a Netfly.

- Que haces conmigo, que soy para ti.

-La niña más linda que eh conocido. Contesto el joven.

-¿Niña?, solo eso, deja de jugar y dime ¡¿Qué sientes por mi?!., Grito Serena y Netfly solo se limito a bajar su mirada. A que estas jugando. Reitero Serena.

-¡¿QUE SIENTES POR MI?!.- grito desesperada la rubia.

-yo Serena lo siento, yo, TE AMO, te eh amado desde el primer día en que te vi, me despierto todas las mañanas rogándole a dios no encontrarte en casa cuando visito a Luna, para no delatarme.

-Netfly.- dijo la chica entre sollozos. Si tanto me amas ¿Por qué continuar con esta farsa?, dejemos todo vayámonos de aquí, yo también Te amo, y ya no lo soporto es una agonía verte y no poder correr a tus brazos y besarte.

-Sere, no puedo, di mi palabra de hombre y tengo que cumplir, un Yagami jamás se hace para atrás.

-Te importa mas tu apellido que tus sentimientos, yo estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo y no se te olvide que soy la hermana de TU PROMETIDA, y estoy dispuesta a renunciar al apellido Tsukino por ti, solo por ti.

-Sere, entiéndeme, además tú apenas tienes 20 años, nuestra relación no seria aceptada, en especial por tu padre.

-Si, ya se que solo soy una niña, por que me lo repiten a cada momento, no necesito escucharlo mas y mucho menos de ti. Serena rompió en llanto al darse cuenta que el hombre que amaba no era capaz de dejar todo por ella, eso no era amor, al menos no para ella.

-¡SAL DE MI CUARTO!- ordeno la chica.

-Serena, perdóname no quise que las cosas fueran a si, yo lo siento mucho, por favor entiende que eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder mi posición y mucho menos manchar el apellido Yagami.

-No soy idiota, ya lo entendí, entendí perfectamente que la persona que dice amarme es un cobarde. Maldita la hora en que te conocí NetFly y juro por dios que así como eh llegado a amarte estoy empezando a odiarte. Ahora ¡LARGO!- la garganta de Serena se cerraba, sus pies perdían la coordinación, como pudo llevo a rastras a Netfly fuera de su cuarto, quien suplicaba, ¿suplicaba? Pero si lo había dejado mas que claro ¡Si, te amo, pero lo mejor será que me case con tu hermana!, ¡estupido!.

Como pudo Serena se puso unos jeans y una blusa blanca, que fue lo primero que encontró, tomo las llaves de su auto y salio por la puerta de servicio para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, con la mayor de las enterezas encendió su coche y salio de ahí, alejarse de aquello que la estaba asfixiando, su corazón estaba destrozado y en esta ocasión todo estaba dicho, no había esperanza para ella en el corazón de Netfly, y ella se sentía la idiota mas grande del mundo por no darse cuenta desde un principio de las intenciones de el, su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, de pronto se escucho un estallido, un joven salio disparado y Serena dio como 5 vueltas sobre el pavimento. De ahí nada, solo silencio.

XX-XX

El sonido de las sirenas sacó al joven Dr. De sus pensamientos, no había dejado de pensar en aquella mujer malcriada y arrogante.

-Dr. Chiba hay una emergencia, lo esperan en urgencias.

-¿Qué tenemos esta noche?

-Un joven y una chica llegaron inconscientes, la chica presenta un traumatismo craneoencefálico (NA. Ver Dr. House me esta afectando), y el joven solo tiene traumatismo en una de sus extremidades, al parecer traía el casco puesto lo que le salvo la vida.

Darién comenzó a apresurar su paso y la enfermera lo imito, cuando llego a la camilla en donde se encontraba el joven lo examino, dio su diagnostico medico e indico a las enfermeras lo que tenían que aplicar, terminado su trabajo pregunto por la chica, una de las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí le indico en donde se encontraba. Su semblante cambio al instante en que reconoció a la mujer que se encontraba en la camilla severamente lastimada.

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena Tsukino!, ¡no puede ser¡, -Darien se llevo las manos a su cabeza en señal de Dolor, su princesa yacía ahí, inmóvil, bañada en sangre, se veía pálida y marchita, rápidamente y alejando todo el temor de su cabeza examino a la rubia, ordeno realizar algunos estudios y colocarla en terapia intensiva,.- Avíseme de cualquier anomalía. Ordeno a la enfermera.- Ahora si me disculpan debo hacer una llamada.

XX-XX

En la casa Tsukino todo continuaba como si nada, el chico de cabellos rojos se había incorporado a la plática disculpándose por la tardanza argumentando que había tenido problemas técnicos en el sanitario.

-Sr. Tsukino lamento interrumpir.- comento una pecosa de ojos verdes.

-¿Que pasa Doris?.

-Le llaman del hospital dicen que es una emergencia.

-Esta bien Doris tomare la llamada en mi estudio.- La chica de servicio se retiro y el Sr. Tsukino se dirigió a su estudio para responder la llamada que sin duda lo trastornaría por completo.

-Bueno.- contesto con voz firme el patriarca de la familia.

-Dr. Tsukino buenas noches lamento importunarlo. –contesto el pelinegro

-A Darien eres tu, ¿Qué pasa hijo, en que puedo servirte?.

-Lamento ser yo el portador de tan malas noticias.

* * *

Por fin termine el tercer capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, es que eh tenido problemas técnicos, por ejemplo que mi ratón no quiere responder cuando mas lo necesito y es que se la pasa vagando en Mamolandia y pues que les puedo decir esta tan concentrado que no quise distraerle, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia, a decir verdad estoy un poco triste por que casi no han enviado Reviews pero se que es el principio y que en cuanto agarre callo tendré que mejorar, de antemano gracias y ahora respondo a las chicas que amablemente han leído mi historia:

**Isis Janet: **Hola, me da gusto que sigas mi historia y que el segundo capitulo te gustara, espero que también disfrutes de este, te mando besos.

**Isabel:** Gracias por tus comentarios te prometo que se va a poner mejor.

**Isa1181: **Se que la historia no tiene nada que ver con Sailor Moon pero que bueno que sea de tu agrado, y pues si Raye le ara la vida de cuadritos por un tiempo a Darien mas que a Serena, por que te cuento que….. mejor sigas leyendo y te enteres, jajaja. Ah y espero no haberte decepcionado por el galán que suspira Serena, espero la critica de este cap. Besos.

**Annyfansailormoon: **Desesperada, y lamento informarte que mi frustración crece cada día mas por que aun no encuentro a mamo T.T, y si lo encontrara ni loca te lo prestaría, primero me lo almuerzo yo y te dejo las sobras jajajaja, espero disfrutes de este capitulo también, te mando besitos. Ah si quieres te paso el teléfono de mi novio para que junto con el tuyo armen su club antiMamo, por que de plano el mío no tiene remedio se enoja si me ve suspirando por el.

**Karimoon: **Linda, al parecer vas captando por donde va la cosa, sigue leyendo y disfruta de este fic, que eh preparado para ti, gracias amiguis ya se me hacia raro que no me mandaras Reviews si eres la primera que me critica.

**AriasSerena: **Espero que este cap. Disipara tus dudas del por que llora Sere, pobrecita tiene un amor imposible pero hay un proverbio que versa "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y que mejor clavo que mi amado Mamo, cosota. Bueno te mando saludos y besos.


	4. Chapter 4 Miedos

Hola lindas perdón la tardanza, pero por fin aquí esta la actualización.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

** Miedos**

¡DIANA!, ¡DIANA!, ¡DORIS!- los gritos del Dr. Tsukino irrumpieron la tranquilidad de la velada, su voz sonaba incrédula y consternada parecía que enfermaría si no encontraba respuesta pronta de las chicas del servicio.

-¿Qué pasa Kenji? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Serenity pregunto al escuchar que su esposo estaba al borde de la histeria, sin embargo no encontró respuesta por parte de su esposo.

-¿que se le ofrece Sr.?- se animo a preguntar por fin Diana, la pobre chica temblaba de miedo, pues pocas veces había visto así a su jefe.

-¡SERENA!, ¿en donde esta ¡SERENA!?

-Sr. Debe de estar en su cuarto.

-Quiero que la busques y necesito saber si su auto se encuentra en la cochera, y lo necesito ya ¡AHORA!

-Kenji, dios mío cálmate, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- la suplica de su esposa hicieron flaquear al pobre hombre.

-Serenity, me acaban de avisar del hospital que Serena tuvo un accidente, que debo estar aya lo antes posible, que esta gravemente herida.

-¿Cómo?, ¿pero que diablos estas diciendo?, eso no puede ser Serena hace mucho rato subió a su habitación.

-Sr. Tsukino.- interrumpió súbitamente Diana.- Lo lamento pero la señorita no se encuentra en su cuarto y su coche tampoco esta, Nelson me acaba de decir que vio salir a la Señorita y de eso tiene mas o menos una hora.

-¡NO!, mi niña no.- El Sr. Tsukino se derrumbo al escuchar lo que Diana le afirmaba haciendo que sus temores crecieran y termino derrumbado tratando de asimilar lo que hace unos momentos su colega le había informado. Como medico había dado fatales noticias todo el tiempo, pero no cabía ninguna duda, estar del otro lado de la moneda era totalmente distinto, era desolador, el miedo era infinito.

Como pudo se incorporo y pidió a Doris informara a Nelson que tuviera listo el coche para partir de inmediato al hospital; los hermanos de Serena no daban crédito ante lo que su padre les estaba diciendo, pero en especial uno de los presentes palideció por completo, se dejo caer en el sillón y se llevo las manos a la cara en forma de lamento, Netfly sintió una punzada en su estomago, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las palabras de Serena retumbaban una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, definitivamente era un miserable, él que juraba amar a Serena con toda el alma había sido el culpable de su desgracia, ¿Quién demonios se creía?, prefería hacer infeliz a una mujer que realmente lo amaba llevándole al altar y jurándole amor eterno cuando su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, prefirió ante la suplica de Serena de renunciar a todo, no manchar el nombre de su familia; ¡blasfemias!, eso no era amor; maldita la hora en que la había conocido, si eso no hubiera pasado, Serena no estaría en ese estado, pero el hubiera no existe y ahora eso ya no importaba.

Los invitados se despidieron, pues no querían ser imprudentes, el echo era de que aunque pronto serian familia en realidad ellos no tenían nada que hacer, en su defecto solo estorbarían; el Sr. Tsukino agradeció infinitamente el detalle del matrimonio Yagami; pronto el Dr. Tsukino y su familia iban camino al hospital.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Un joven de cabellos azabaches luchaba con toda el alma para mantener viva a su princesa, la impotencia se apoderaba de él, la frustración era insoportable y aunque era Medico Cirujano, el problema de Serena se iba de sus manos, necesitaba de el Dr. Tsukino, quien mas podía atenderla si no el mejor Neurólogo del país, aunque Darien dudaba un poco, pues el profesionalismo se veía opacado muchas veces, por el nerviosismo de saber que la persona que estas atendiendo es un allegado, y en este caso era peor pues la paciente era nada mas y nada menos que su propia hija.-Dios mío ayúdala, no la desampares.- Darien rogaba por que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y al mismo tiempo surgía la paradoja de rogar a dios cuando la ciencia esta indispuesta a creer en el.

Una de las enfermeras se acerco al Dr. Chiba y le susurro que el Dr. Tsukino había llegado y que exigía entrevistarse con el a la voz de ¡YA!.

-Buenas noches Dr. Tsukino, lamento en verdad ser yo el que de estas noticias.

-Darien, hazme un favor ¿quieres?, deja los malditos formalismos aun lado y dime que es lo que le pasa a Serena.

-en vista de eso iré al grano, su hija tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico, al parecer salio dispara afuera de su coche, presenta contusión en brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda esta desecha necesitara cirugía urgentemente.

-Esta bien, prepárenla para cirugía, avisa a mi equipo y diles que los necesito en 20 min. haremos una cirugía de emergencia.

-como usted lo indique Dr.- fueron las ultimas palabras de Darien, y se alejo para seguir las indicaciones que su jefe le había ordenado, estaba apunto de tomar el ascensor cuando su jefe le tomo de un brazo.

-Darien, muchas gracias- el joven se quedo inmóvil al sentir el fuerte abrazo que su mentor le estaba dando.

-No es nada Dr., es mi deber.- le regalo una leve sonrisa a su jefe y subió al elevador.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

10 horas después.

La operación había terminado sin contratiempos, el Dr. Tsukino se preparaba para pasar a su hija a terapia intensiva, y pronto daría la noticia a su familia, durante toda la cirugía el corazón le había dolido, no era nada grato ver a su hija menor en ese estado, pero al parecer todo pintaba de maravilla, ya que afortunadamente el golpe en su cabeza no había dejado secuelas, por el momento solo restaba esperar la respuesta de su hija.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera Serenity, Luna, Nicholas y Netfly esperaban con desesperación las noticias del Dr. Tsukino, Netfly estaba totalmente abatido y Luna se percato de la extraña actitud de su prometido, las ideas iban y venían en su mente, no quería aceptar lo que sus sospechas de hace tiempo le venían advirtiendo; se tranquilizo un poco, pues ese no era el momento apropiado para tener esa clase de conversación, después habría tiempo de sobra.

El Dr. Tsukino se acerco a su familia y los tranquilizo aun que por el momento Serena estaría en observación, pero con esperanzas pronto despertaría, las malas noticias es que probablemente su pierna izquierda quedaría con daños permanentes y que probablemente tendría que tomar terapias, pero por ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-Yo quisiera verla Sr. Tsukino, por favor.- la voz de Netfly retumbo en la sala.

-Lo lamento nadie puede verla al menos no por ahora, yo les avisare cuando puedan visitarla, por el momento vayan a casa, yo me quedare aquí, y les avisare si hay algún cambio, descansen y mañana los veo.- la voz serena del Dr. Calmaron los ánimos, ya que Luna había abierto los ojos como platos cuando su prometido fue el primero en pedir verla, el miedo se apodero de ella, algo estaba pasando entre esos dos.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Sigilosamente entró en la habitación, cerro la puerta tras de si, y camino lentamente hacia la cama donde la rubia descansaba, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando descubrió que la hermosa cabellera de la chica había sido removida por completo, sus labios estaban secos, su cara tenia moretones y rasguños, su pierna era sostenida por un horroroso aparato el cual estaba encarnado en su hermosa piel, por un momento la vista se le nublo, ¿era ella?, ¿realmente era ella?, la arrogancia de la chica había sido reducida a nada, ahora solo dormía.

Darien se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un suave beso, la miro, aun no aceptaba que aquella hermosa chica se encontrara ahí, llena de tubos, vendajes y aparatos.

Te atreves a estar fuera, te atreves a entrar, ¿Cuánto puedes perder?, ¿Cuánto puedes ganar?,-poco a poco las palabras se agolparon en su cabeza, mientras pensaba observaba con detenimiento a la rubia.- y si entras giraras a la izquierda o a la derecha, la derecha y tres cuartos ¿tal vez sea así?, puede ser muy confuso iniciar la carrera, hay caminos con curvas y correr sin para, viajar grandes distancias con extraños parajes, dirigiéndote al mas vano de todos los lugares, la sala de espera, donde la gente espera, espera a que un tren parta, a que llegue un autobús, a que salga un avión, a que llegue el correo, a que cese la lluvia, a que suene el teléfono, a que caiga la nieve; esperando por un si o por un no, un collar de perlas, un pantalón, una peluca rizada, o una OPORTUNIDAD.

Así se encontraba el, en una sala de espera, esperando por que su princesa se despertara, por que le diera una oportunidad, esperando por ella.

Pronto el cansancio lo venció, se recostó sobre la cama a un lado de Serena, sin pensarlo se quedo completamente dormido.

El Dr. Tsukino entro en la habitación de su hija, sus ojos se nublaron, no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando, se enterneció por completo al ver a su colega dormido al lado de su hija, se negaba a despertarlo, jamás se imagino que el estuviera enamorado de su hija, como era posible si apenas el día anterior los había presentado, en su rostro una sonrisa disimulada se dibujo, el pobre hombre estaba abatido por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero agradecía profundamente que alguien como Darien amara de tal forma a su hija, se negaba a despertarlo pero era necesario pues el tenía que revisar a su hija.

-Darien, Darien, despierta.- el Dr. movió levemente el hombro de Darien.

Aun somnoliento Darien abrió grandemente lo ojos cuando descubrió a su mentor parado junto a la cama.- Dr. yo lo siento no me di cuenta discúlpeme, no fue mi intención.- la vergüenza se apoderaba del pobre chico.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que salgas de la habitación tengo que revisar a mi hija, hablaremos mas tarde.

-Si Dr. como usted ordene.- la cara de Darien había cambiado de color.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Las horas pasaban y los minutos lo aniquilaban, quería verla, necesitaba ahogar mas su culpa, la noche fue eterna y no pego los ojos en toda la noche, no cabía duda de que la amaba pues el temor de perderla era tan grande, un amor "prohibido", pero si el lo había vuelto prohibido, pues Serena le había dicho que lo amaba y el la había rechazado, la oficina era tan chiquitita.

-Sr. La señorita Luna esta afuera dice que le urge hablar con usted.- la voz de su secretaria lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Dile que pase y Natsumi, puede llamar al hospital y preguntar por la señorita Serena.

-Si señor, con permiso.

-Señorita Luna pase por favor.

-si gracias.

-Hola amor buenos días.- saludo amablemente, la chica.

-hola corazón que te trae por acá tan temprano ¿acaso le ah pasado algo a Serena?.

-No amor, todo sigue igual y es precisamente de eso de lo que te quiero hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Luna?, se directa quieres la verdad no tengo ánimos,

-No claro que no tienes ánimos, tus ánimos se llaman SERENA, o me equivoco, me vas a decir ¿que demonios pasa entre ustedes dos?...

* * *

Hola hermosas, gracias a todas por esperar, perdón en verdad, quiero invitarlas a todas a que lean un nuevo fic que acabo de comenzar y me den su visto bueno, la verdad es que no pensé en atreverme a escribir cositas eróticas, pero quiero intentarlo así que por eso cree "Jamás lo hice", por fa lean y me dicen que tal lo hago, es que la verdad yo no soy muy sexi o sensual y quiero descubrir si al menos puedo escribir todo lo que eh deseado ser T.T, buuuua buuua, bueno en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, les adelanto que en los próximos capítulos habrá un poquito mas de miel entre Sere y Darien y veremos que sucede con el compromiso, besitos y ahora respondo a los reviews que amablemente han enviado.

**XXX: **tranquila no te enojes, respira, no te preocupes que nuestra Sere terminara babeando por nuestro Darien.

**Isis Janet: **lo siento pero tenía que poner algo de suspenso y espero haber cumplido con tus deseos de saber como había reaccionado Netfly.

**KariMoon: **sorprendida, que bueno que te guste y nunca eres una buena amiga pero los secretos no se revelan huaca huaca.

**Usa-ko555chiva: **que bueno que te guste y te prometo que se va a poner mas interesante.

**Annyfansailormoon:** no sabes como me divierto con tus reviews y que bueno que te este gustando, con respecto al club dice mi novio que le pases el correo del tuyo, para planear la estrategia de cómo deshacerse del famoso "mamo", y la pregunta del millón ¿Qué tiene ese pinche dibujo que te gusta tanto? Jajajajajajajaja. Bueno linda espero que sigas disfrutando y nos estamos leyendo, besos.

**Darienlover: **que bueno que te este gustando tanto como me esta gustando la tuya, nos estamos leyendo y comentando ehhh. Besotes.

**Isa1181: **me da pena contigo gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y por fin ya lo hice espero que no te aburras y sigas mi historia besos.

**Ariasserena: **si pobrecilla, pero no te preocupes que le eh prestado a mamo para que la consuele.

**Luz Sandra: **Gracias, por tus comentarios y sigue mis historias ¡me lo prometes! Si, jajaja. Besos.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Esperanzas?

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Esperanzas?**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Serena tubo ese trágico accidente, a pesar de ello jamás estuvo sola, sus compañeros de clase la visitaban frecuentemente, Amy, Mina y Lita, que aunque no tenían una amistad muy cercana a ella, procuraban visitarla, en la universidad compartían muy poco, pues Serena estaba en clases diferentes y últimamente parecía tan distante, solo su amiga Molly tenia acceso a ella.

Serena era muy popular, era una chica inigualable, su carácter y carisma enamoraban a cualquiera, las chicas simpatizaban con ella, en mas de una ocasión tomaron un café y conversaron de diferentes cosas; Serena no era presumida y muy pocos sabían que era hija de Kenji Tsukino el Neurólogo mejor pagado de Tokio, en la escuela era un chica común, así que cuando Darien las invito a esa fiesta de gala jamás se imaginaron que una de las anfitrionas sería ella.

Cuando los rumores corrieron por la universidad, la reacción de todos fue inesperada, algunas chicas se preocuparon, muchos de los pretendientes se alarmaron y ellas, bueno, simplemente no daban crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando, así que se decidieron a visitarla.

La primera vez que se propusieron ir al hospital, el cielo parecía tan triste, las nubes negras, pesadas y espesas amenazaban la tarde, cuando entraron a la habitación la imagen de la joven era tan lastimera, su belleza era casi nula ahora, su piel pálida, sus ojos bordeados por unas horrendas ojeras, su hermoso cabello y su pierna; Amy no sabia aun por que tenia tantas ganas de llorar, Lita estaba avergonzada; en mas de una ocasión su belleza le nublaba la mente, presumía de la fortuna que tenia; un novio galante y guapo, una familia adinerada, pretendientes a montones y su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo, pero…, la belleza no perduraba toda la vida y ahora viendo a Serena así, lo entendía, todo lo que ella poseía era vano, la belleza es papel, tan frágil y a la vez tan poderoso; Serena había quedado reducida a nada con aquel accidente, su seguridad se había ido y solo le quedaba la dignidad.

La tarde paso tranquila, conversaron de muchas cosas y los chocolates se hicieron presentes, las risas y las bromas, pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida; las chicas quedaron cautivadas con el optimismo de la chica, era tan dulce, se sentía tan bien conversar con ella, la energía no había desaparecido, su belleza física desapareció momentáneamente pero su espíritu seguía siendo el mismo, dejando a las chicas en una profunda reflexión, y agradecidas por todo ello se despidieron de Serena, advirtiendo que podía contar con ellas y que procurarían visitarla seguido.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Un chico de ojos obscuro, cabellos negros y largos, observaba atentamente a su hermano, a pesar de los años ninguno de los dos había cambiado, eran tan predecibles, desde pequeños se conocían a la perfección y Seiya sabia que cuando su hermano mayor se quedaba encerrado en el estudio de su padre era por que algo andaba mal y de cierta forma a estas alturas era raro verlo así, pocas cosas lo preocupaban, sin embargo desde hacia un mes que estaba distante.

Quedamente entro en la habitación y se sentó en el sillón, estuvo en silencio observando, vigilando, esperando por él.

-¡Seiya!, que haces aquí.

-Lo de siempre, observarte, no quise interrumpir, discúlpame es que últimamente ya no te veo y poco hemos hablado, Darien me preocupas.

-Vamos, ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?

-Desde siempre, el echo de que seamos tan distintos y que poco tengamos en común, no quiere decir que no me preocupes,-- Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero.

-Darien, se que entre tú y yo las confesiones y las platicas sobran, desde que éramos chicos aprendí que la mejor forma que teníamos para comunicarnos era el silencio, en mas de una ocasión te quedaste conmigo, se sentía tan bien saber que tu no querías saber mis problemas, respetabas mi intimidad, solo querías apoyarme y que supiera que estarías ahí para mi, ahora solo déjame devolverte eso.

-Gracias, en ningún momento me imagine que el ego inflado de mi hermanito chiflado se fuera a dar un paseo.- Darien Sonrío, agradeciendo la confesión de su hermano menor.

-Lita y yo iremos al cine y los chicos vendrán, ¿no quieres venir?

-Gracias por la invitación pero no puedo, me toca guardia en el hospital y sabes que no me gusta faltar.

-como tu digas, pero te advierto que te pierdes de la inigualable compañía de la Señorita Hino- la voz sarcástica de Seiya, hicieron que una leve sonrisa se dibujara nuevamente en el rostro de Darien, alcanzo uno de los cojines del sillón y lo aventó dando justo en el blanco.

-Oye, por que Raye no te guste, no tienes que desquitare conmigo, "POLLITO"- Seiya salio corriendo para subir las escaleras sabia que el apodo que su abuela le había puesto hace años lo enfadaba y mucho.

-Ya veras Seiya Chiba, no sabes con quien te has metido.

-Huy que mello, me vas a decir que el POLLITO se convirtió en GALLO, debo recordarte hermano mió que el GALLO, también se hace en caldo.

Darien comenzó a corretear a su hermano por toda la casa, hacia años que aquellos dos no hacían cosas por el estilo, Seiya corrió hasta el jardín subiendo a uno de los árboles, para sorpresa de ambos una de las ramas se rompió y Seiya termino en el suelo y sobandose una de las costillas.

-solo tengo un diagnostico para eso- comento seriamente el Dr. Chiba.- JUSTICIA DIVINA.- rompió a carcajadas mientras Seiya procuraba recuperar el aliento.

-Vamos no te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame.

-Solo si prometes no gritar otra vez ESO.

-¿ESO? ¿Qué es ESO?

-Mi apodo.

-Esta bien, prometido, ahora ayúdame ¿quieres?

-Señor Seiya, sus amigos han llegado y lo buscan.- la voz de la mucama termino con el momento.

-Esta bien dígales que en un momento salgo—comento Seiya- Darien Cuídate y si cambias de opinión estaremos en el centro comercial No. 10.

-Gracias, lo pensare.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Serena estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas, el dolor en su pierna era insoportable, pero las heridas en el corazón lo eran aun más, los recuerdos de aquella noche fatídica asaltaban su mente, Netfly no se había aparecido por ahí, hacia un mes que se encontraba en el hospital y él no había ido a visitarla; lo amaba tanto y al mismo tiempo la lastimaba y por el se encontraba en aquella situación, el aparato de su pierna aun no había sido retirado, y su cabello apenas comenzaba a salir, los sombreros formaban parte ahora de su colección.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando recordó que desde hacía un mes Darien la había echo feliz, era tan gentil, siempre le llevaba un ramo de flores y las platicas eran tan agradables, se sentía a gusto con el chico y pensándolo bien, el la había ayudado a salir adelante. Las tarjetas en los arreglos florares decían siempre lo mismo, "Hoy estas mas hermosa que nunca, atentamente el hombre que mas te admira", y sin darse cuenta se acostumbro a todas las atenciones que el pelinegro le brindaba, la sacaba a pasear por el jardín del hospital, comía con ella, le leía y en mas de una ocasión lo habían retado, por tener tantas atenciones con aquella paciente.

Pero ella solo lo estimaba, lo apreciaba en verdad, lo que ella sentía por el era agradecimiento y lo veía como a su mejor amigo.

Su mente vaga, no percato que un hombre de cabellos negros la miraba atentamente.

-¡Hola!.- se animo a decir por fin el pelinegro- ¿Cómo esta el día de hoy mi paciente mas importante?.

-¡Hola Darien!, pensé que hoy no me visitarías, te estuve esperando para comer pero no llegaste.

Darien se acerco y se sentó en una de las sillas para quedar frente a ella- lo que pasa es que tuve una emergencia y no pude avisarte, pero ya estoy aquí y hoy me toca guardia así que, que le parece Señorita si cenamos juntos.

-Me parece bien, pero no va a ser comida del hospital ¿verdad?-puso cara de niña chiquita.

-Y que se le antoja a la señorita entonces.- cruzando los brazos.

-Pues me encantaría un fettuccini Alfredo, un atún asado con arrúgala y de postre tiramisú de chocolate.

-Vaya creo que el día de hoy tenemos apetito, pues sus deseos son ordenes princesa, un banquete la espera.- Darien hizo una reverencia, lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara.

-No seas exagerado, yo solo bromeaba, con que traigas sushi me conformo.

-Esta bien yo pienso en el menú y tu descansa, ¿te parece?

Serena asintió, y se encogió de hombros.—Darien, gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy y lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo en un principio, creo que era una niña demasiado malcriada.- Darien poso un dedo sobre la boca de Serena – Eras una MUJER malcriada- Serena abrió grandemente los ojos ante lo que escucho, ¿un momento?, MUJER, ese hombre la veía como a una mujer, se oía tan bien.

-Serena, la vida es muy sabia, las cosas suceden por algo y tenemos que aprender de todo lo que nos pasa, muchas veces lo tenemos todo y estamos tan acostumbrados a ello que después nada nos complace, la ambición del hombre es insaciable ¿sabes?, por eso decidí estudiar medicina, eh aprendido tantas cosas aquí, eh dado fatales noticias, eh visto el sufrimiento de las personas y me a ayudado a darme cuenta que lo que realmente importa, no es lo que tienes si no lo que eres y lo que estas dispuesto a sacrificar por los demás, la autocompasión no va conmigo pero si la nobleza, no te compadezcas de lo que te pasa, por que afuera hay personas en peor estado, tu familia también ah sufrido por ti, fue testigo fiel del sufrimiento de tu padre y mírate aun estas viva, agradece por ello y deja de vivir en el pasado, eres muy afortunada piensa en ello, por eso siempre te voy a admirar y por eso yo…..- la garganta de Darien se cerro, por un momento pensó en decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero no pudo, el miedo al rechazo lo invadió, en el fondo sabia que las lagrimas que tantas veces había secado eran producto de algún desamor.

-Darien, ¿sucede algo?, ¿te encuentras bien?- la chica suspiro y se negaba a preguntar, imaginaba lo que el sentía por ella, pero aun no estaba preparada para algo más.- Dame tiempo, yo no se si siento lo mismo que tú, pero de algo estoy segura, me gustas mucho y me complace tu compañía.

Darien estaba realmente sorprendido, ella no lo amaba pero le pedía tiempo, es mas le había dicho que le gustaba así que la llama de la esperanza se encendía para el y realmente con eso le bastaba.- Gracias por ser sincera conmigo.- miro el reloj por un momento.- Bueno señorita me tengo que ir, pero estaré aquí a las 9:00 en punto con la cena servida, ¿quieres que te ponga en tu cama?--

--No gracias, me quedare aquí, la verdad es que la cama ya me saca ronchas.- Serena le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a Darien quien estaba mas que complacido con eso, la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Eran las 8 de la noche y una rubia se encontraba leyendo un libro que Darien le había regalado, estaba concentrada en su lectura cuando alguien la distrajo, un hombre de lentes obscuros, sombrero de ala ancha y una gabardina estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi cuarto?, salga sino quiere que llame a seguridad. –Serena temblaba de miedo, el hombre no se movía, no hacia nada, solo la observaba, lo que la intimido en gran manera.- que no me escucho, salga de inmediato.

-¡Serena soy yo!.- de apoco el hombre se fue quitando los lentes, el sombrero y la gabardina, los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas, era él, por fin después de tanto tiempo, había ido por ella.

-¡Netfly eres tú, eres tú!

-Mi hermosa Serena.- El hombre contuvo la respiración por un momento y camino lentamente hasta done ella se encontraba, acomodo una de las sillas y se sentó para quedar frente a ella.- Disculpa por no haber venido antes, tenia tantas cosas que pensar, no llores por favor, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, yo no pude ayudarte y por mi culpa tú estas—

--Shhh, no digas nada.

-Serena lamento no haber estado contigo, tienes toda la razón soy un cobarde y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, a estas alturas tu ya deberías estar casado con Luna.

-Dime, ¿ella no ha venido a verte?, ¿no te han dicho nada aun?

-No, a decir verdad los únicos que me visitan son Mamá y Nicholas, pero conociéndola, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Serena tenemos que hablar por eso e venido, me han prohibido la entrada al hospital y hoy por fin lo logre.

-¿Qué te han prohibido?,¿Quién?

-tu padre, él me lo prohibió, Serena, ellos ya lo saben todo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?, ¿Quién les dijo?

-Luna, les dijo; cuando tuviste el accidente todos venimos aquí, estaba tan preocupado que fui el primero en pedir verte, tu padre dijo que no era el momento, pero que después tendríamos oportunidad, después me di cuenta de la tontera que cometí, pero fue demasiado tarde; al otro día Luna fue a buscarme a la oficina y discutimos, me pregunto que es lo que pasaba entre nosotros y sin pensar en lo que pasaba le grite que te amaba, que me había enamorado de ti, pero que jamás faltaría a mi palabra y que me casaría con ella, se molesto mucho y me tiro el anillo de compromiso, me dijo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir contigo nada y que se encargaría de hundirme; y lo logro Serena, fue a tus padres y les dijo que entre tú y yo le habíamos visto la cara, les dijo muchas mentiras y tú padre fue a buscarme y me prohibió rotundamente acercarme a ti, lo comprendes, ni siquiera me fue a reclamar sobre Luna, todo era por ti—

Serena estaba muda, no sabia si gritar de felicidad o llorar por todo, él ya no se iba a casar y lo mejor aun es que ya había admitido ante todos que estaba enamorado de ella.

--Serena, yo no se como decirte esto, pero eh venido a despedirme, nunca voy a olvidarte y quiero que seas muy feliz, me voy del país mi padre quiere que revise unos negocios en Estados Unidos y aprovecho para alejarme de todo esto, yo no puedo con tanto, no seria feliz si supiera que por mi culpa tu familia te ah dado le espalda-

-Un momento, después de tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar lo que me acabas de decir, después de tanto soñar con que tú y Luna se separaran, con soñar que mi familia supiera que estamos enamorados y a la primera prueba tú prefieres huir, ERES UN COBARDE, mírame bien Yagami, por que esto es lo que has dejado, huyes y me dejas aquí sin siquiera pensar en lo que yo quiero, me vienes a ver después de tanto tiempo y ¿te vas?, LARGO, no quiero que vuelvas nunca, eres un egoísta, siempre has pensado en ti y nada mas que en ti, solo piensas en tu bienestar, por que si realmente me amaras, ya estaríamos lejos los dos juntos, solo soy tu juguete, te aprovechas de mi todo el tiempo y yo como una estupida llorándote, lamentando mi suerte, deseando tu regreso y tú.- La sangre le hervía, como se había enamorado de aquel hombre, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué quería?, verlo, ¿para que?, todo era una farsa, aquel amor solo lo sentía ella, por que era mas que obvio que ese hombre solo la había utilizado, había sido su juguete.

-Serena cálmate, no es lo que tu piensas, yo voy a regresar por ti, te lo juro, me voy para que las cosas se calmen, pero voy a regresar por ti, por mi vida que regreso por ti, Te amo, y toda mi vida lo are, es una promesa.

Serena seco sus lagrimas y abrazo fuerte al hombre que amaba, con una tierna sonrisa se despidió de el con la esperanza de que algún día regresaría por ella y que no sería tan lejano, mientras tanto, ella tendría que esperar.

Netfly tomo sus mejillas y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica, se separaron y se miraron profundamente, nuevamente la beso y salio de su cuarto dejando a Serena mas confundida que nunca.

Darien observo todo desde el inicio, su corazón estaba echo pedazos y sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre; de apoco se alejo de la puerta y comenzó a correr hacia su consultorio, el dolor era insoportable y de pronto unas pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por sus mejillas, si había algo de esperanzas, sin tan solo tuviera oportunidad le demostraría que su amor por ella era autentico, sin reservas y paciente, por primera vez el estaba desahuciado y Serena era la única que podía curarlo.

Continuara……

* * *

Hola mis niñas lindas, espero que le haya gustado este cap. No estaba muy convencida pero lo termine y pues la trama continua, no quiero que se me desesperen por que en un principio les advertí que Darien sufriría un poquito, Pero después viene lo mejor, acuérdense que lo mejor es para el final…. Soy mala muy mala huaca huaca huaca.

En el próximo capitulo ya habrán pasado dos años desde la partida de Netfly y Serena…… ahhh que dijeron ya nos adelanto un poquito, pues no es cierto, mejor esperen otro ratito para saber que pasa.

Por lo pronto mi ratón ahí continúa y sigue andando el pobre a marchas forzadas pero ahí sigue, gracias a todas por leer mi historia y ahora respondo a las chicas lindas que me han seguido fielmente, (ven lo dramática que soy), jajajaja.

**DarienLover:** y la cosa va en serio con Netfly, pero se le va a acabar el veinte por no ponerse las pilas, besitos y nos estamos leyendo.

**IsisJanet:** me reporto y espero que te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios besitos muchos, muchos.

**Isa1181:** me encanta que saques tus conjeturas, jajaja, eso quiere decir que te involucras con la historia, y déjame decirte que le atinaste pero va a haber mas razones por las cuales Serena terminara perdidamente enamorada de Darien, por que tocara un tema muy importante la indiferencia, o si como duele, bueno espero tus comentarios y besitos.

**Ariasserena:** apoco no es un tipazo mi Mamo, todas lo idealizamos pero nadie lo encuentra, si lo conoces me avisas por que yo quiero que me consuele a mi, claro que nada que ver con Sere pero tengo mucho potencial, jajaja, cuídate y besitos.

**KariMoon:** que te pareció ehh, bueno pues te vas a ir de na… nariz cuando leas el próximo besitos.

**Pss:** gracias por tu comentario, pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué mi historia es my reveladora?, disculpa es que muchas veces suelo ser despistada.

**Annyfansailormoon:** jajajaja, lamento tu mala fortuna, y tienes toda la razón los hombres deberían de seguir el ejemplo de Darien y si nos quieren traer cacheteando las banquetas que se pongan las pilas a poco no. Oye aprovechando pásame el manga que yo no lo eh leído si porfiítas mi correo es: , ándale agrégame en tu msn y platicamos va, y sobre que Darien existe, no me digas eso por que me muero y me apunto vamos a Japón y lo secuestramos va. Te dejo besitos y cuídate nos estamos leyendo.

**Luz Sandra:** que bueno que te guste espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Besitos.

**Usako Suyi:** gracias por tu review es un honor contar con ello, jajajaja, ya vez como soy de exagerada, pero en verdad lo agradezco espero los jitomatazos también ehh, espero que te siga gustando Besitos.


End file.
